


Goodbye

by yuuki_clyde



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen, Major game spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuki_clyde/pseuds/yuuki_clyde
Summary: [Major Game spoilers] A one-shot of him leaving.





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot of a poem(?) is inspired by this song right [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_EWwsqnaEHQ&feature=youtu.be)! I hope you enjoy ^^
> 
> Feed backs are greatly appreciated~

It was peaceful…

So peaceful.

No. This kind of peacefulness is wrong.

 

When was the last time it this place was energetic?

I forgot.

This place… it’s cold.

 

He was just right there.

But I couldn’t reach him… couldn’t save him.

He said that we’re the only ones who can prevent this disaster.

 

Why didn’t I stop him?

Those words… I knew he was going to do something.

But why didn’t I realize it?

 

He was gone.

Just like that, the fate of the world now rests on me.

Things aren’t the same without him.

Not now. Not ever.

 

He wouldn’t want me to stay like this.

At this kind of time, he would encourage me.

He would give me strength.

I almost didn’t care his true identity.

I wanted him to stay.

 

I knew he didn’t regret leaving me.

But my heart is so heavy.

It’s difficult to say goodbye.

 

Looking back, he knew things are going to be this way.

I thought I’d only lose the world’s future.

I didn’t realize I’d lose him too.

 

He, the Grand Caster, believed in me.

His last words struck my heart.

He, who supposed to be my enemy, is my greatest ally.

If I knew things would be this way, would I choose differently?

Would I be able to convince him to stay?

Would he still be here?

 

Parting with someone who’s been with me through my journey…

It hurts.

“Goodbye” he said.

“Master of Chaldea. I believed you to save the world.”

 

Golden light would surround him as he left.

His familiar form slowly disappearing as I begged.

“Stay”

A smile so gentle and warm.

“Goodbye…

And thank you.”


End file.
